


Earthly Delights

by TeaRoses



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, just a little smut ficlet, maybe mild for an e rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Violet teaches Amelia about pleasure.  Written for femslashficlets on Dreamwidth for the Flower Table Challenge prompt "carnation."





	Earthly Delights

**Author's Note:**

> According to flowermeanings.com some think the carnation "earned it's name from the Latin word 'caro,' meaning flesh, as this was the color of the first carnations."

Amelia had always been taught to fear the flesh. Those who indulged their base nature were led far from God. Her mother had often encouraged her to fast to build up her spiritual strength at the expense of her physical constitution. "Pleasures of the flesh," a matter her mother only alluded to in veiled terms, were forbidden. Amelia knows now that her mother had encouraged her to fast partly because there was not enough money for food. She also knows now that her mother has been deeply hurt by those who sought bodily pleasure. 

But with Violet, Amelia indulges herself over and over. Today they have found a place where they can be really alone for a short while, free from the fear of discovery, and Amelia fully intends to enjoy that fact.

It starts with kisses, the most unchaste kisses one could ever picture, Violet's tongue stroking hers. Amelia hums and presses close to her, and they begin to undress each other. Then Violet's hands are on Amelia's body, stroking down her back, letting her hair loose. Amelia knows now why people seek this out, this indulgence in desire, because she feels something indescribable when Violet touches her skin. 

Violet is kissing her breast now, teasing the nipples with her teeth, and Amelia runs her hands down her back. They are so close as to be one flesh, as sacrilegious a thought as that is. 

She feels Violet's hand stroke its way to her waist. Then Violet is touching her intimately, stroking her, touching places Amelia doesn't even know the proper names for.

"Just let go," Violet murmurs, and Amelia tries to. She can feel the pleasure increasing, a pressure almost like pain, and she is panting, unable to think of anything but Violet's fingers. The pleasure reaches a point where Amelia has to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out, though her cries would never be heard over the sounds outside. Finally the sensation peaks, overtakes her, leaves her gasping and looking into Violet's eyes.

She puts her hand on Violet's inner thigh. "Now for you," she says.

"You don't have to," Violet replies softly.

"What a strange idea, that I would not want to."

Amelia moves her hand upward. "Teach me..." she says. And Violet guides her hands. Now she is touching and stroking the way Violet did, dipping her fingers in moistness and gasping - she cannot even compare it to touching herself because she was taught never to touch herself. She isn't even certain she is doing this correctly, but soon Violet cries out and gently stills Amelia's hands. 

"Do you want more?" Violet whispers. Amelia's heart pounds because she knows what Violet means but the fact is that Amelia does want more, more than pleasures of the flesh. She wants a way into Violet's heart and spirit. But she may be refused. So Amelia, almost fiercely, pulls Violet closer and kisses her neck. And she tells Violet that she loves her, but silently.


End file.
